


Знакомая история

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Rhymes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Тут всё, что для сказки так нужно: злодей, и любовь, и добро.Реальности тоже в избытке: не всё ли тогда вам равно?





	Знакомая история

**Author's Note:**

> андерсеновская "Русалочка" проплывает. потому что напрашивается.

Время все карты историй  
　　　разложит, словно ножи.  
Кто-то из темного будущего   
　　　　крикнет “Давай, расскажи!”.  
И снова ложатся зелёные   
　　　　　тени рубашками вверх,  
И снова гадать вам приходится,   
　　　　　　а кто же здесь человек.

Жила-была девочка у́ моря,   
　　　вставала ни свет, ни заря,  
Не чтобы завидеть алеющий   
　　　　парус того корабля,  
Не чтобы дождаться спасения.   
　　　　　Неведом той девочке страх.  
Следы её красным отмечены —  
　　　　　　　точно идёт по ножам.

У неё нет сестёр безволосых,   
　　　и к ведьме она не пойдёт,  
И голос её не украден,  
　　　　он в море доселе поёт,  
Неслышим никем и пропащий…   
　　　　　не в голосе вовсе суть.  
А в том, что последней смертью  
　　　　　　цветёт бездыханная грудь.

Историю эту все знают:   
　　　за голос любовь продают,  
Из детской влюблённости пылкой   
　　　　кумира себе создают.  
Но тут всё немного иначе,   
　　　　　в зелёной военной тоске:   
Немая принцесса застыла   
　　　　　　в последнем безумном броске.

Не помнит, откуда явилась,   
　　　но знает, куда побежит.  
И в самом конце проиграет.   
　　　　А после конца победит.  
Принцесса не верует в бога,   
　　　　　но знает в лицо одного.  
Принцесса поёт тишиною.   
　　　　　　Уходит на самое дно.

Неловко? Смотрите, давайте.   
　　　И страшно? Ну что ж, хорошо.  
Всё это случилось, поймите,   
　　　　не так чтобы очень давно.  
Тут всё, что для сказки так нужно:   
　　　　　злодей, и любовь, и добро.  
Реальности тоже в избытке:   
　　　　　　не всё ли тогда вам равно?

Неважно, достался ль героям   
　　　счастливый и вечный конец:  
Принцесса спасает чудовище,   
　　　 тает под ливнем мертвец,   
Война над землёй нависает,   
　　　　　под воду уходит ковчег,  
И вновь тишина наступает.   
　　　　　　Узнали, кто здесь человек?


End file.
